Pullers
by yoho-hey
Summary: Oneshot. They finally got away from work. Nothing but 'guy time'- no forge, no training, no disruptions, and no girls. That is, until Ruffnut and Astrid decide to pull a devious one. Rated T for sexual references and very minor language.


Being a Dragon Training Teacher was harder than it seemed. Not only that but a Blacksmith Apprentice too. Sometimes Hiccup asks himself why it had to be _him. _Sure, save the world once and everyone expects so much of you after that. Not that Hiccup didn't appreciate the attention he never had, but sometimes he thought he could actually _feel _the weight on his shoulders, physically. Even the thought of it exhausted him. With that, there couldn't have been a better day for just a relaxing and soothing wash from it all_._ An invite from the guys was enough to get Hiccup away from his work at the forge, and nothing could've been better than avoiding more scars and burns.

The sun had just begun to quickly float above the horizon, turning a brighter shade the higher it raised. It was beautiful. But the best part about this morning: a chance for some '_guy talk_'. No 15 year old would pass off _that _rare opportunity. They had business to discuss and you can't argue with that.

Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout would regularly met up at the hot spring, located inside of one of Berk's few forests that was not too far away from the village, but far enough for there to be peace and quiet. In a way, it was kind of a tradition for them as three stooges. And after Hiccup became a spotlight in town with the ability to finally call them friends, he'd officially be a part of it this time.

Hiccup arrived shortly after they did, assuming they hadn't been there that long for the three of them had just started to remove their garments and hang them on any tree branch they can find. The boy didn't hesitate to add himself to the picture. He approached without greeting, unsure if they were knowledgeable of his presence quite yet- too busy with what they were doing. He crossed his arms to reach down to his waist and pull the hem of his tunic up and over his head, slightly shaking his head afterwards to straighten out his hair.

"Oh, hey Hiccup." Fishlegs looked up to happily greet the newcomer when he noticed him.

"Found your way alright." Snotlout added without looking.

"Yeah," Hiccup sighed, relieved. "So… you guys do this _every_ week?" Hiccup asked as he hooked his tunic over his left arm and stepped over to hang it on a branch.

"Yep."

"Well," Tuffnut added. "Most of the time."

"Right, right." Hiccup mumbled, slightly embarrassed for not knowing that.

After all, he wasn't _always _considered a part of their- or any group. This was his first time at a hangout labelled as 'one of the guys'- specifically with the ones he had been obsessing over for years. He had no idea what to expect, and he secretly felt like an idiot for that.

"It's really just where we get to talk... you know," Snotlout paused. "'Bout girls and stuff."

Hiccup's eyes widened slightly, pausing in his tracks, thanking Odin he had his back turned from everyone at the moment. Now he was definitely a newcomer. He'd never actually had a conversation about girls, besides the few times Gobber had asked him if there was anyone 'specific' yet, but Hiccup assumed what _they_ talked about was on a whole different page. And if they were going to do that now, it'd be better than another awkward talk with his dad. But if anything, Hiccup was just as cool as them. Just not in his head. And the way Snotlout said it so _casual_. Oh gods, what the Hel do they talk about exactly? _Shut up, Hiccup, you're over-thinking this. _He told himself.

He tried to pull off the best chuckle he could manage as he continued to slowly slip out of his pants, "Ahah… _girls_?" He prayed he didn't sound like an amateur.

"Hey," He looked over at Tuffnut who clearly wasn't listening to his question, just in time to unexpectedly earn a pair of pants thrown at him square in the face. "Hang that up, will ya."

Annoyed, Hiccup sighed loudly and shifted his hair once again with his free hand- the other occupied with holding Tuffnut's laundry. He hated when anybody messed up his hair. It was bad enough he always got noogies from his father. Carelessly chucking it over his shoulder, Hiccup walked forward to join the boys getting into the hot water. The spring was small and circular, surrounded with various sizes of rocks implanted in the ground with a few rushes and tall grass on the outside.

He felt the tingle run up his leg and throughout his body as he dipped a toe in, then eventually sunk into the water, taking a seat and straining his elbows up to rest them on the cold, rocky ledge behind him.

"Ahh…" They all sighed, feeling the soothing water flow around them, thick steam rising all around.

"So Hiccup," Fishlegs boomed suddenly, awakening everyone from their conscious dream of sighing rather foolishly.

He stuck his neck out expectedly, "Yeah?"

They all shared a look. "You and Astrid…"

The Viking stood silent, unsure of where this was going. "What?" He stretched the word.

"Have you done it?" Tuffnut blurted out, saying it in a way as if Hiccup should've picked up the memo already.

Hiccup laughed nervously, raking a hand through his hair. _Well that was sudden. Of course we haven't done it! …Would that be bad though?_ He wouldn't let them know that either. At least not straight out. He was sure Snotlout and Tuffnut have had some kind of experience without question. He thought he could somehow change the subject with a chuckle, as if he was saying 'Yeah, good one, what's the real question?', until he opened his eyes to see all three of them staring at him, jaw-dropped and eager for an answer. "Uhh…" He couldn't manage to say much. So he played dumb.

"What do you mean, 'it'?"

"You know," They all laughed. "The old 'make the beast with two backs' move."

Hiccup choked but regained himself shortly afterwards, straightening himself out and clearing his throat. "Yeah, we do stuff." He said casually.

The three boys couldn't have been more interested in what they were hearing. They all leaned forward, giving each other smug looks and nudging each other's arms, practically begging for Hiccup to get into details. "What do you guys… do?" Fishlegs asked slowly and curiously.

"I slipped her shirt." Hiccup was enjoying this.

They all gasped. "Nice!" Snotlout congratulated his cousin with a playful slap on the shoulder, causing Hiccup to almost plunge under the water for his lack of strength to stay stable during what felt like a boulder.

"How did you do it?! Whenever I try that with a girl I get punched in the face or something." Tuffnut commented. "Not that a punch isn't nice but… I'd prefer the shirt."

The twin received various weird looks.

"I don't know, you just," Hiccup motioned with his hands, trying to find the right words. "Kinda lour her in. And then slide your hands under it and just eventually get it off… while you're making out, though." He added last minute. "Otherwise that's just a mess."

"Oh." Tuffnut responded dumbly as he scratched his chin, thinking. "I wish I would've known that sooner."

The sudden sound of a whistle caused them all to jolt their heads around, only to see two familiar blond girls. Ruffnut and Astrid were standing next to each other, a short distance from the pool of steaming water; Astrid with a hand on her hip and Ruffnut with her arms crossed, both leaning on one leg- nothing different.

Except for the fact that they were holding up the boys' clothes.

"Missing something?" Astrid asked sarcastically, holding the garments up higher and raising an eyebrow.

Brilliant. Anyone _but_ Astrid and Ruffnut would've been better for this situation. They don't manage without some competition- making everything some sort of game that's only fun if you're winning. There's no chance of getting your stuff back once they're in the hands the most devious, stealthiest girls you know. Looks like this is gonna be fun.

"Come on, guys, do we really have to handle it this way?" Hiccup pleaded, begging to Odin this wouldn't end the way they all thought it would.

"Flattering don't charge these batteries, civilian."

"Aaaastrid,"

The girl wasn't convinced.

"Astrid babyyy," He leaned over the ledge of the spring, supporting himself by his elbows. "I'm sure there's a nicer way to handle this. Right, guys?" He turned to the three.

They quickly agreed, all nodding their heads roughly, their faces clearly saying they can't stand a chance. They were aware of it, but they wished otherwise.

"I'm sure there is." Ruffnut smirked.

"And we _could_ give you back your clothes…" The other teased, finishing each other's sentences.

"But that's just too easy. So… either that or you'll have to catch us." The twin finished with a firm hand on her hip, both of them clearly having the time of their lives while aware that the group of pleading Hooligans were, in fact, naked at the moment. Making this game a whole lot more fun; they can't leave the pool.

The boys exchanged unsure looks with each other.

"We're screwed."

"Yep."

The two blondes bumped their fists, both faces glued with large grins. They wasted no time to turn and run, vanishing in the mist of trees, completely ignoring the yelling of the boys to come back.

"A-Astrid!" Hiccup called out. All of them immediately starting to foolishly shuffle on the spot, asking "What do we do, what do we do?" and hysterically waving their hands everywhere, thinking they had no way of getting back to village now that their garments have been stolen.

Ruffnut and Astrid kept on running, dodging trees and bushes, making their way to their planned destination as they continuously giggled and laughed between pants.

"Gah!" Hiccup shot his arms up in the air, amusingly frustrated. "Just go!"

"Go, go, go!" The all climbed out quickly, stumbling over each other as they ran after Ruffnut and Astrid who were getting farther and farther by the second; Fishlegs even accidentally stepping on Snotlout's heel causing them both to faceplant in the grass but wasted no time in getting back up, only to fall back down again several times in the process.

They could barely see the color of the figures before them through the thick bushes, but could hear the faint sound of stomping footsteps. They finally pushed their way through the last of the greenery and stumbled into the open area, planning to run further but suddenly stopped in their tracks; Fishlegs and Snotlout bumping into the backs of Hiccup and Tuffnut from the shock of the sudden halt but eventually realized why.

They all absorbed the scene while their jaws hung low and their eyes popped out of their heads. They had been led into the Village, the very center of it; the _Town Square_… where dozens of Villagers stood frozen and speechless from the shock of the four clothe-less boys in front of them.

The one thing they wished they had thought about before was the fact that Middle Morning was the most popular time of the day. How lucky for them. As soon as everyone wakes up was when the streets got the busiest. It was a rush hour to their various destinations on just another busy day of being a Viking.

The group of embarrassed boys darted their eyes back and forth with no clue what to do next or what to say, only to see nothing but dozens of laughing Vikings, along with none other than Ruffnut and Astrid off to the side on their left, who were covering a hand over their mouths with the other on their stomachs, bursting into guffaws at the fools who fell for it.

Someone cleared their throat, loudly. The two could've sworn it felt too close, and turned around to see Stoick the Vast directly behind them who was angrily glaring down with his hands on his hips. Immediately straightening themselves out, the girls tried hard to silent their laughter without bursting again. "Oh! H-hi Chief." Ruffnut attempted innocence, but his angry expression wouldn't budge.

"Girls…"

They swallowed.

"I'm gonna take you had something to do with this."

He had seen them earlier, suddenly springing out of the pack of greenery and dodging off to the side, eagerly waiting for the boys to come out, giggling the whole time and clearly haven't stopped since.

Astrid remained silent for a moment. "Pshh! Come on, Chief," She bluffed, lightly punching him in the shoulder. "Do you really think we would have had something to do with this? I mean, I'm sure we both know they can make a fool out of themselves all on their own. Right?"

Stoick sarcastically chuckled. "I'm sure you can too."

The two blondes shared looks, not sure what that meant.

"You're on chore duty."

* * *

**Aaaaaaand they get punished by the Chief. Ahah, let me know what you think! I'm specifically proud of this one. **


End file.
